The present invention relates to cutting machines and methods of cutting, and more particularly to a machine and method for cutting an annular crown edge on a cylindrical drill tube of a diamond core drill for attachment of the diamond core drill bit.
In the cutting of cores from material such as cement, it is customary to mount the cutting material which is in the form of an annular bit, on an annular bit crown. The edges of the bit and the crown are secured to each other as by brazing, as is known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,715 to Christensen, Apr. 7, 1964 for Diamond Cutting Devices and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,887 to Chamberlin July 10, 1928 for Core Drill Bit. Various cutters are known for cutting various cylindrical or annular materials. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 912,238 to Finch Feb. 9, 1909, for Flange Cutting Machine, describes a machine for trimming the flanges on cylindrical bodies; U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,557 to Travis et al, May 30, 1916 for Flange Trimmer describes a machine for trimming flanges; and U.S. Pat. No. 734,427 to McCarter July 21, 1903, for Pipe Cutting Machine describes a machine for cutting pipe.